The present invention generally relates to a word information storage device, and more particularly to an improvement in address retrieval in reading out a specified word in an electronic dictionary and language interpreter for providing efficient and rapid retrieval of word information stored in the memory thereof.
Recently, electronic devices called electronic dictionaries and language interpreters have become available on the market. The electronic dictionaries and language interpreters require efficient and rapid retrieval of word information stored in a memory. An example of such electronic dictionaries and language interpreters is disclosed in Levy U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,236, June 12, 1979, "ELECTRONIC DICTIONARY AND LANGUAGE INTERPRETER".